liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pat Robertson
Marion Gordon "Pat" Robertson is an American far right Christian fundamentalist. Among other silliness he often tries to tell People that natural disasters are as punishment for Sin. He took over the Republican Party in 1989 when he organized the Christian Coalition, whose ultimate goal is to have America be under Christian Sharia. He believes that separation of church and state is "nonsense" because he still thinks its the 1950s. Television Pat Robertson is a ..... that has somehow gotten his own T.V. show on some crappy channel. It is called the 700 Club. Pat Robertson The Sheep that watch Pat Robertson are to busy sitting there being brainless idiots to know any better. A typical ranting of this lunatic is that lesbians/gays/atheists/Muslims/and just about everyone else who is not a Christian are the decay of western society and they should not be allowed into office. He is nicknamed 'Oral Roberts' because his broadcasts are akin to the sound of the Devil performing fellatio on a scud missile. On top of that he claims to be able to help "heal" people by communicating to God on their behalf on his TV show. There is a particular dislike for the archetypal American televangelist: confident, tanned, and asking for the viewers to send money in. UK Pat Robertson: God's new banker? The British BBC on Pat Robertson Pat Robertson has said that if a wife is defying her husband. Then he should move her to Saudi Arabia & beat here there.Pat Robertson Tells Man to Beat his Wife, Move to Saudi Arabia In other words, Robertson claims that wife beating is okay which is as sick as ISIS beheading people. POTUS Pat Robertson even thought of trying to become President of the United States, that's dreadful! Robertson could have been even worse than Dubya! The five-term U.S. senator from Arizona was equally unimpressed with TV preacher Pat Robertson. When Robertson sought the GOP nomination for president in 1988, Goldwater wasn't about to say amen. "I believe in separation of church and state," observed Goldwater. "Now, he doesn't believe that . . . I just don't think he should be running." Barry Goldwater vs the Religious Right Quote(s) "(T)he feminist agenda is not about equal rights for women. It is about a socialist, anti-family political movement that encourages women to leave their husbands, kill their children, practice witchcraft, destroy capitalism and become lesbians." -(Note: He actually said this!) See also *Phil Robertson (No relation, but also a silly Conservative) *Jack Chick References External links *Stupid Pat Robertson Quotes *Pat Robertson Quotes with Cool Pictures *Pat Robertson Far Right Watch on Pat Robertson *Salvation for Sale A book asbout Pat Robertson by a former aid *Pat Robertson RationalWiki on Pat Robertson Category:Right-wing Activists Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT Category:Stupidity Category:Conservative Tactics Category:People who are not very clever Category:American People Category:Christians Category:American Christians Category:Racism Category:Theocons Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:Misogyny Category:Fundamentalism Category:Conservatives Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Idiots Category:Insane Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:People Who Suck Category:People Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Not Sexy